


Perfect

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Birthday Byakuya, Humor, M/M, Romance, byaichi, byakuya and ichigo are just simply in love, i guess, i kinda tried lmao, ichigo lives on coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya thought Ichigo's surprise was perfect just the way it is.Kurosaki Ichigo thought Byakuya is perfect with that small smile, glasses on the bridge of his nose, hair tied into a low ponytail. He was simply breathtaking.Or.Ichigo dying during his semester in school and forgot his lover's birthday. He planned something very simple that Byakuya really appreciates.[Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo (ByaIchi)](HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYAKUYA!)
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei & Kira Izuru & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Yes, I'm alive. Sorry I've been dead. School is taking its toll on me and yeah shit happened BUT reading actual books gave me slight inspiration so here it is! Happy birthday, Byakuya!
> 
> Warning: unedited lmao

"What are you doing so late in the night?"

Fiery purple eyes looked down on a young man who was sitting down on the firm chair as he furiously typed away on his laptop. A mug was beside it and it was half filled with probably already forgotten and cold coffee.

"I'm finishing this report, Rukia."

Kuchiki Rukia sighed as she eyed the man wearily. He had an even messier orange hair than average and his clothes were plain and baggy, a comfortable attire to sleep in. But he's not doing that at all.

"Ichigo," she addressed the man, "You can do that tomorrow morning. I'll even help you."

Kurosaki Ichigo groaned, "But the deadline _is_ tomorrow. I might end up sleeping in if I will do that."

Both of them are in college. One is studying literature while the other is business. They met during an event in school and they ended up friends along with Abarai Renji, another business major. They were frenemies at first but now they get along just fine. Well, most of the time.

Rukia folded her arms to her chest, "Are you saying that to avoid my help or what?"

"Well, that's another factor-"

A smack.

"-But the deadline is really tomorrow," Ichigo finished but winced at the pain he felt at the back of his head.

"Fine," she said as she turned around, "Just make sure nii-sama won't find out you're torturing yourself here."

"Hey! He has a worse schedule than mine."

"That's still no excuse," Rukia said as she slid the shoji door to the orange head's bedroom open, "And goodnight."

She slammed the door and Ichigo just muttered a goodnight before refocusing himself to the laptop.

Right now he is staying at the manor where Rukia and her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya originally reside. They had the plan of going to the manor every now and then to keep it well and alive so the staff are more happy to oblige and entertain them whenever they could.

Byakuya is the youngest head of all the 28 heads that had led the Kuchiki clan or in recent times, the enterprises under their name and it was a tough thing to shoulder almost everything by himself.

Ichigo and Byakuya met at an art gallery where Rukia had forced her brother and Renji to go. The woman had no idea her orange haired friend was going at all so she and Renji were visibly surprised when they saw a cleaner look of Ichigo with still messy orange hair, a bit crumpled white dress shirt, black pants and shoes. He even had glasses on as he surveyed a painting with intensity burning in his eyes.

_Rukia walked closer to the young man and started to talk, "Ichigo! I didn't expect to see you here!"_

_Ichigo's eyes were torn away from the painting and immediately looked to his right, eyes lit up in recognition, "Rukia." He faced her, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

" _I was about to ask the same thing to you."_

_The orange head looked over to Renji with his bright red hair, "You too?"_

_Renji shrugged and pointed at the short woman, "It's her idea."_

_Rukia got Ichigo's attention back and introduced the man beside her, "Ichigo, this is my brother, Kuchiki Byakuya." She looked at the tall man, "Nii-sama, this is the friend I was talking about before. Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Ichigo had to admit that the man was good looking. Tall, lean but muscular and had an air of pride, nobility and elegance. Although those cold slate gray eyes could kill, his long raven hair was tied to a low ponytail that made his look a bit softer._

_Would he say he's attracted to the man? Maybe, maybe not. He won't admit it to anyone._

_The orange head nodded and stretched out his hand, "A pleasure, Byakuya."_

_He could see the three tense up and the taller man glaring down at the hand then directly at him. He was definitely not pleased._

" _It's Kuchiki-san to you, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_The nonchalant grin fell off the younger man's face and glared at him, "Sorry, I'm not good with honorifics,_ Byakuya."

" _You have no manners, then," the older seethed, "I am not your friend."_

_Ichigo felt like he was winning, "You're my friend's brother so you automatically are."_

" _What kind of logic is that?"_

" _Mine," the orange head said smugly and stretched out his hand again, "So, nice to meet you Byakuya."_

_The man simply glared down at it and turned his back on him, "I cannot say the same." and walked off._

_Ichigo folded his arms as he watched the man getting out of line of sight, "Jeez, was there something up his ass or something?"_

_Rukia sighed as she watched the event unfold, "Why can't you act normally, Ichigo?"_

" _What are you talking about, midget? I am normal."_

" _You're not," she said with an edge in her tone and dragged Renji with her, "Come on, let's go find nii-sama."_

Ichigo sighed as he recalled the memory. Why did he suddenly remember it when he's dying due to homework? Is this literally where your life flashes before your eyes kind of thing? He hoped not.

He shook his head and grabbed the mug on his table. He frowned when it felt light and it was pretty much useless by now. Ichigo slowly stood up with a mug in his hand and ventured out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen.

Ichigo sometimes hates how big the manor is because dragging your caffeine running self at the middle of the night wasn't exactly the best thing to do right now. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw that a fresh pot of coffee was made already and he couldn't help but smile. The people here are really nice.

Well, he assumed that it was prepared for him. Byakuya wasn't that much of a coffee guy, anyways. Maybe he should change that.

He poured one for himself, grateful that it was still hot and made his way back to his room. Now feeling energized, he set his mug down after a sip and started typing away in his laptop and hoped he could finish it before the sun rises.

* * *

* * *

His hope wasn't met when a few hours later of working continuously, he stretched when he was finally done editing everything for his report. As he stretched, he could see from the slight crack from the shoji door that there was sunlight already.

Another sleepless night.

He groaned as he double checked everything before shutting down his laptop and pushed himself away from the desk. He looked at his bed then looked at the time. _6am_. His first class will start at 9am and if he sleeps now, he won't be able to wake up until late at night.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and yawned as he slid his bedroom door open. He winced when the sky was bright unlike the few hours ago when he went out of his room for coffee. He rolled his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen.

"You're up early," Rukia said before she took a bite of her pancake.

"I haven't slept yet," he replied as he sat across from the woman and a staff gave him his own plate of pancakes in front of him.

He could see her frown, "You're going to kill yourself by then."

Ichigo shrugged, "It happens."

She rolled her eyes in response and continued eating. Ichigo noticed that she was already in proper clothes rather than her expensive looking pajamas that she wore the last time Ichigo saw her. His eyes then started to follow where the staff gave the cups of coffee to accompany their breakfast.

Ichigo shrugged. He guesses some more caffeine won't kill him. Yet.

He started eating and he felt kinda awkward when he could obviously feel the prying eyes of the woman right across from him.

"If you want to say something then say it," Ichigo said with his mouth full.

Rukia scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Here I don't understand what my nii-sama sees in you and started dating you. It must be because of pity."

The orange head glared, "Hey."

Rukia ignored him and resumed talking, "Do you know what day it is today?"

He frowned. What's so special today? He felt like he was numb to the days because of the amount of work that he has gotten lately and the sleepless nights have become quite frequent this year.

"No?" He managed to answer and took another bite.

She eyed him as if she was doubting him, "You really don't?"

"Look, Rukia. I have no sense of time anymore because I haven't slept for a while."

She sighed. Ichigo guessed that today must be really something important.

"It's nii-sama's birthday today."

It was like something clicked in the orange head's mind when she mentioned it. His amber eyes widened in realization and immediately whipped out his phone that was snuggling in his pocket safely. He checked the date and there it was. _01/31/2021._

"Shit."

"Indeed," Rukia said and sipped her coffee.

He looked at the date a second longer and looked at Rukia, "Fuck, Rukia. What am I gonna do? I forgot and I have nothing to give."

Rukia eyed him, "It's not like he really cares if you give him anything or not."

"I know that," he replied, "But I still want to do it."

The woman pondered a bit. She doesn't know either because Byakuya is already happy that he and Ichigo are together and she doesn't know what could surpass that anymore.

"Where is he now?" Ichigo asked as he thought of things to do.

He wants to do something. _Anything_.

"He's already at the office when I woke up," she replied and leaned back on the chair, "I recall that he'll take today off early though."

Ichigo nodded as he processed the information. He couldn't do anything grand because he isn't exactly the richest college student ever but he isn't too broke either. He has to think of something later.

* * *

* * *

Ichigo made his way to school after almost falling asleep as he showered. It wasn't intentional so he was glad that he still has time to walk from the manor to college. Rukia left an hour ago because she has an earlier class than him.

The orange head pulled out his phone and looked for Byakuya's contact. He thought his idea was pretty lame but it's better than nothing. If he didn't do at least something then it would eat his conscience for a while.

He pressed the call button and put his phone near his right ear. It rang three times before the man picked up the call.

"Yo, Byakuya."

" _Ichigo. Why did you call?"_ The voice wasn't mad. It was far from it but it was clear that the older man was confused.

"Are you busy?"

" _No."_ But Ichigo could swear that he could hear papers rustling from the other line.

"I just wanted to ask if you're free after classes?"

" _What time does your class end?"_

"3."

A pause. " _Yes, I am."_

Ichigo grinned, "Wanna hang out at a cafe later?"

The orange head could hear the airy chuckle from the man, " _You really do have your way with words, Ichigo."_

Ichigo flushed and wanted to groan. He made it sound like they were just buddies, "Damn it, Byakuya. Just answer me. You know I'm not exactly smooth."

Another chuckle and the orange head could swear his heart flipped, " _I would love to… hang out with you."_

Ichigo groaned this time, "I hate you."

" _I love you as well."_

The younger man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I love you. I'll meet you at the usual cafe later, okay?"

" _Alright."_ A pause and it was an exact moment that a car honked as Ichigo walked at the sidewalk, getting closer to school. " _Take care on your way."_

"Thanks."

Ichigo pulled his phone away from his ear and ended the call. He frowned when the screen was covered in sweat. So talking on the phone while walking is already tiring for him? He should start working out again.

* * *

* * *

Ichigo made his way to the cafe as soon as classes ended. He bid his friends a quick goodbye, ignoring the glances that he got because he didn't mask that he was in a hurry and was kind of excited for later. He still thought it was lame but he pushed that thought away as he walked quicker.

When he caught sight of the cafe just across the street, he calmed down his pace. He was glad that he wasn't out of breath just from that trip. He fixed his plain black shirt and his still messy hair and crossed the street.

He peeked inside the cafe first and was relieved when the place wasn't crowded. It was a bonus that he knew the people who were behind the counter. Ichigo opened the door and his nose was immediately hit with the strong smell of coffee and pastries. It was calming to his nerves.

He walked over the counter and grinned. Hisagi Shuuhei, a man with spiky raven hair and had a weird tattoo on his face grinned back at him.

"Ichigo! Long time no see."

Shuuhei was also studying at the same college and he's working part-time in the cafe with his other friend, Kira Izuru.

"Hey, Shuu," Ichigo greeted, "It has. What's up?"

Shuuhei shrugged, "Same as usual. What about you?"

"Eh, haven't slept for days."

"Oof, that's rough," the other man said, "So, what do you want?"

Ichigo was glad that he came before Byakuya. He leaned closer to the counter, "I need help for something."

Shuuhei furrowed his eyebrows while Kira, who was at the other side, came closer to join in. "What's this? Telling a secret?"

"It's Byakuya's birthday today," the orange head said, "and I need help."

The two nodded in agreement immediately. Shuuhei asked, "What do you need, then?"

Ichigo leaned back as he fished out his wallet, "I'll order two slices of cheesecakes and a mocha frappe."

Yes, a mocha frappe. Ichigo is a basic bitch and he doesn't care.

"Sure," the man nodded as he worked the cash register, "Want me to put a candle or something? I could also write something with the chocolate syrup."

"That would be great, thanks," the orange head was glad that his friends were supportive.

"What's Byakuya-san's drink?" Kira asked.

Huh. Ichigo hasn't thought of that. He doesn't want to order tea for Byakuya because the man has too much of that in their shared apartment and mostly at the manor. A small grin formed on his lips.

"What's a drink that is _not_ sweet?"

Shuuhei pondered for a bit but Kira beat him to it, "The hot caffe americano is good. Not sweet at all."

"I'll take that, then."

The raven nodded and finished up in the cash register. Ichigo saw the price and just got the exact amount for the bill. Shuuhei then told him that he'll bring it over when it's ready and when Byakuya will arrive.

As Ichigo headed over to a table at the corner, he felt his phone vibrate that signals that he received a message. He grabbed his phone and Byakuya messaged that he was almost at the cafe.

A few minutes later, the bell that signalled that someone had entered the cafe, rang. Ichigo looked up and saw a tall man with long raven hair that was tied up to a low ponytail. He was wearing a crisp business suit that looked quite expensive. Sharp slate gray eyes that were behind simple glasses looked around and made eye contact with the orange head.

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a grin as the man approached the table. He didn't miss the way other people in the cafe looked at him and soon at the both of them when the newly arrived man leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the orange head's lips before sitting across from him.

"Hey," Ichigo said as the man settled in.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said with a soft tone, "It's good to see you."

It has been awhile since they saw each due to the nature of the man's work. It didn't bother Ichigo much, mostly when Byakuya told him to join in whenever he and Rukia had to stay at the manor sometimes.

"How's work?"

The man sighed softly, "Perhaps another time. I'm getting quite sick of the topic."

The orange head chuckled, "I understand."

"What about you? How's college?"

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh loudly, "It fucking sucks. One prof gave us an impossible deadline but I made it."

"You made it, at least."

"Not without consequences, though."

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "What consequences?"

Ichigo wanted to bang his head to the wall. He forgot that the man didn't know his horrific schedule. He laughed awkwardly, "Well, it's fine."

" _Ichigo._ "

"Fine, fine. You win," the orange head said, "I haven't been sleeping for a few nights already."

A frown formed on the older man's face, "That is not healthy."

"I know."

"I have to ask Yusuke-san to watch out for you and see that you sleep properly after this and I _will_ make sure that he will report to me."

Ichigo groaned that almost came out as a whine, "Oh, come on! You don't need to ask Yusuke for that. I'll sleep later, I promise."

Byakuya gave him a pointed look, "I believe I won't let anything slide past by me for now."

It was the look that meant that the younger man's words won't sway him anymore and his mind settled on it already. Great, now Ichigo has someone to keep a watchful eye on him. Maybe they won't make him coffee for him for the time being.

"Fine," Ichigo groaned. He swore at the back of his head that he'll get his revenge.

Moving onto the next topic, Byakuya asked, "By the way, Have you ordered already?"

"Yeah, I did," Ichigo said and then gave him a look, "And don't bother offering to pay. It's my treat."

The man frowned so the orange head continued, "I'm not that broke, Byakuya and you always treat me. Let me do this for you this once."

Byakuya paused for a moment, as if contemplating, and nodded, "Alright. Only for today."

Ichigo flashed a huge grin that even made the seemingly cold man right across from him return the gesture with a smaller one. The orange head then signalled Shuuhei to bring over the order.

"By the way, I ordered coffee for you," Ichigo said and continued before the man argued, "And don't worry, it's not sweet."

Well, Byakuya couldn't argue with that then so he simply nodded and trusted his lover's choice. Hopefully he won't regret it.

Shuuhei then approached the table with a large tray filled with the orange head's order from earlier. He had that charming smile on his face that was reserved for customers. It was something he worked at before he got killed by his boss for not smiling so much.

The man set down Ichigo's frappe and his slice of cheesecake to him first. He didn't want to ruin the 'surprise'. Shuuhei thought it was cute and simple. He then set down the man's caffe americano first before setting down the plate of cheesecake. It had a small candle at the center of it and 'Happy birthday!' was written with chocolate syrup on the plate itself.

Shuuhei then grabbed a lighter from his back pocket and lit the candle. He backed away, shot a grin at Ichigo while saying 'Please enjoy', and left the two alone.

Byakuya looked down at the plate, dumbfounded. The light from the candle was flickering in his eye as he read the message again. Well, he was thoroughly surprised.

Ichigo scratched his cheek lightly, "It's nothing much but I wanted to do a little something to surprise you. Happy birthday, Byakuya."

The man slowly registered the younger man's words and he looked directly at him. Byakuya had experience with a fair share of surprises but of course there's something special and different when it comes to Ichigo.

"It's not something little," Byakuya slowly said, "It's perfect."

This caught Ichigo off guard that he couldn't help but laugh, "It _is_ little but I promise I'll do better next time."

"Just you being here is better, Ichigo."

The orange head's face flushed a pretty red. He couldn't ever get used to the sweet words the man said mostly when the tone had full sincerity.

Ichigo cleared his throat and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "We should commemorate this day."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

The other rolled his eyes, "Because it's your birthday, obviously. Now come on before the candle melts even more."

The older man sighed but gets into position anyways. He fixed his suit and hair as Ichigo opened the camera of his phone and positioned it with Byakuya in the middle, cake visible and the candle shining brightly.

"Here's to your birthday and convincing you to try coffee for the first time!"

"More like forced," the man said amusedly.

Ichigo chuckled and positioned now, "Okay. 3… 2… 1…" Before he clicked, he said a soft 'I love you' and the orange head captured a beautiful sight.

Byakuya was barely smiling but it was clearly there and his posture was straight but comfortable. The candlelight flickered in the image but that wasn't the reason why Byakuya's face looked so lively or why it shined a bit bright. One could see the joy pooling in the man's gray eyes the moment he heard the soft words from Ichigo.

And Ichigo really thought, it was damn perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
